


Writing Updates

by leonheart2012



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: This is a collection of all my writing updates. There will be a huge one at the begining where I'll get a whole bunch of stuff off my chest, and then we'll see how it goes from there.





	1. 13/07/2019 - An Introduction and General Update

This is basically what I've got in lieu of a blog, because blogs are expensive, and I don't have any money. So, welcome to the 'this is why I didn't finish that' section of my fanfics, complete with shame, regret and guilt.

I'm going to go back through my fictions from day one and just let you all know what's going on with them. I hope I answer some of your questions...or whatever you want to take away from this...

So, first things first, my Teen Wolf fanfics...

**After Mason**

This one really isn't going anywhere. I could make all the excuses in the world, but the truth is that I can't be bothered watching back the rest of the season to make sure it aligns with what's going on there. Also, it's pretty bad, to be honest. So; sorry, but that one's well and truly stuck in the mud and going nowhere fast.

**Zombie Briam AU**

Yeah, I'm seriously considering deleting this one. I had a plan, and maybe I'll go back and re-write it, but I highly doubt it. Not that I really think anyone caares, to be honest, and certainly not me, but just in case...it, too, is going nowhere fast.

**Sirens In Beacon Hills?**

This was an interesting one. I kinda do want to finish it, but I also know that...the writing is awful and, whoo boy is it weird. It probably won't get an update for another like five years, but don't give up hope on me there yet, boys.

**Aftermath**

This one is another that's in the line-up to be deleted. I mean, who knows? I had plans for this one, but, man, it really dragged on for me, and I don't know what to do with it now.

**Dear Diary**

That is very much a 'maybe'. I'd _like_ to finish it, but I'd also like to throw the whole thing out and start again. There were a few good moments, but just generally, I'm not overly pleased with it, so I guess that's another 'we'll see', but don't get your hopes up too high.

**Random Liam and Brett Stuff**

This one...let's just say I took a look at it more recently, and I don't know. The ideas I had weren't working for me, and maybe I should just reduce the number of chapters to what I've got, but I really did want to get the full twenty. Maybe I'll change the titles and make something different? I don't know. I'll figure it out.

And that does it for Teen Wolf. Moving on to Detroit: Become Human.

**Ignorance**

This one...should have been left at one or two chapters and never looked at again, and I'm seriously considering cutting it down to size. I'll probably do it just so it's not hanging over my head, so if you want to keep the extra chapters, save 'em now.

**Taken, Bruised**

I'm very sorry to anyone who enjoyed this fic, but it was all over the place, and I honestly can't write another chapter without contradicting one thing or another that I've said or alluded to in a previous chapter, so this will always be on the cusp of completion. I genuinely am sorry about it, because I was enjoying it myself, but...yeah...

**Getting It On**

This one may see another chapter or two, but who knows? It was a rather ambitious undertaking on my part, and I should have known it would end well before I had reached the end goal, but it was a learning experience, and I'm pretty happy with where it is now, so I think I'll keep it where it is until I have another chapter I'm happy with.

**Enter Shitty Teen Romance**

Okay, this is one fiction that will never see itself completed. I have bits and pieces of the next chapter ready to go, but for the most part, it's a mess. I know where I wanted to end up, but had no idea how to get there. My writing skills are also not at the level I want them to be in order to make it a truly fantastic work, so I'll post another chapter outlining what my intentions were and leave it at that.

**Coffee Shop**

I really wanted to get this one finished, but I think I might have written myself into a corner, and clawing my way out is in no way fun, so I think this one is, unfortunately, going to be one of those pesky fics that will remain on hiatus. 

**Something Short and Witty**

I am sorry to say it, but I lost interest in this fic. I want to write one last chapter that has everything I wanted out of this fic, and it'll probably be the longest of all of them, but we'll see how that goes.

**The Intergalactic Sexual Escapades Of The Paladins Of Voltron**

As I said in the description of this one, I have no idea how long this series will continue for, but I did have a few chapters that I wanted to write, so...you can expect to see at least one more, I think.

**In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky Part III**

This one is taking a bit longer than expected because I wrote something kinda bad, and then it got derailed, and now I'm trying to bring it back on track. It will come, but just not...now.

**Blush Blush**

I just posted an explanation on my actual fic, but just so it's permanently here;

So, basically, I've been looking at my plan for the story and everything and, while I do like the characters I currently have, as well as the general bones of the plan, I'm not currently happy with the actual content of my writing, and I'm also not sure I can accurately write the other boys in this setting. The day-by-day structure, while exciting and interesting at first, is really bogging me down, because I don't want any of my days to be too short, and trying to fill them all with interesting content is becoming a nightmare, since I also want the progression of the relationships to be believable.

As for the other boys problem, I'm thinking of just leaving it at the four I have now. I'm going to leave it there because I want the boys to each have their own personalities, and I'm not really sure how that's going to work out with my current skill level and the current environment. It's going to feel disjointed and forced, and I don't want to feel obliged to do it anyway, which is not going to be pleasant for anyone.

So, there is going to be another chapter, and probably another couple after that, but it's going to take quite some time to get them to the quality I'm happy with. I am truly sorry for the delays, but I want this to be a fiction I can look back on with pride, not a grimace, and therefore want to take my time instead of posting something sub-par.

Now that that's all the stuff for what I've already put out, but I do want to give you all a heads-up on what I've got coming.

**Peter's Weight Kink**

I have another part to this series in the works at the moment; he has a daughter now and has to deal with being a dad, and all that good stuff. I hope you'll all really enjoy the dynamic I've got going on. It's probably going to take another little while for it to come out, but it is coming, I promise.

**A Bunch Of Unfinished Stuff**

Hope you're all ready to read stuff in 'Writer's Purgatory', because I have _a lot_ of unfinished stuff that I still want to get out to you guys.

Okay, I think that sums up everything I wanted to cover. I hope you're all happy with the update, and please do let me know what you think. As always, I am more than happy for anyone to take bits and pieces of my works and work them into their own writing, and also as always, I would love to know what you think, how you're feeling. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to put a smile on your face, and I'll do my best to make it happen! Hope you all have a good day :)


	2. 05/10/2019

Okay, so I've posted a bunch of stuff, and I just want to let you all know that Blush Blush is going to take a LONG time, since I've only really got a rough outline and stuff, but I've got a lot of an OT4 fic for FFXV coming. Unfortunately, the other trans Gladio fic I had planned isn't cooperating with me, so that won't be coming for a long while, if it's coming at all. I think that's all the update I have for now. Hope you are all having a good day :)


End file.
